6/119
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَمَا لَكُمْ أَلاَّ تَأْكُلُواْ مِمَّا ذُكِرَ اسْمُ اللّهِ عَلَيْهِ وَقَدْ فَصَّلَ لَكُم مَّا حَرَّمَ عَلَيْكُمْ إِلاَّ مَا اضْطُرِرْتُمْ إِلَيْهِ وَإِنَّ كَثِيرًا لَّيُضِلُّونَ بِأَهْوَائِهِم بِغَيْرِ عِلْمٍ إِنَّ رَبَّكَ هُوَ أَعْلَمُ بِالْمُعْتَدِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve mâ lekum ellâ te’kulû mimmâ zukiresmullâhi aleyhi ve kad fassale lekum mâ harreme aleykum illâ madturirtum ileyh(ileyhi), ve inne kesîren le yudıllûne bi ehvâihim bi gayri ilm(ilmin), inne rabbeke huve a’lemu bil mu’tedîn(mu’tedîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve mâ lekum : ve size ne oluyor 2. ellâ te'kulû (en lâ te'kulû) : yememeniz, yemiyorsunuz 3. mimmâ (min mâ) : o şeylerden 4. zukire ismu allâhi : Allah'ın ismi anılan 5. aleyhi : onun üzerine 6. ve kad fassale : ve ayrı ayrı açıklamıştı 7. lekum : size 8. mâ harreme : haram kıldığı şey(ler) 9. aleykum : size 10. illâ : hariç 11. madturirtum (ma idturirtum) : darda kaldığınız, mecbur kaldığınız şey(ler) 12. ileyhi : ona 13. ve inne : ve muhakkak 14. kesîren : çok 15. le yudıllûne : gerçekten dalâlette bırakıyorlar 16. bi ehvâi-him : kendi hevesleri ile 17. bi gayri ilmin : bir ilim olmaksızın 18. inne : muhakkak 19. rabbe-ke : senin Rabbin 20. huve : o 21. a'lemu : en iyi bilir 22. bi el mu'tedîne : haddi aşanları Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Size ne oluyor da Allah'ın adı anılarak kesilenleri yemiyorsunuz? Halbuki zorda kaldığınız zamanlar hariç, size harâm edilenleri ayırt etmişti. Şüphe yok ki halkın çoğu, bilmeden kendi istekleriyle sapıp gider. Şüphe yok ki Rabbin, haddini aşanları daha iyi bilir. Ali Bulaç Meali Ne oluyor ki size, kaçınılmaz bir ihtiyaçla karşı karşıya kalmanız dışında, O, size haram kıldıklarını ayrı ayrı açıklamışken, üzerinde Allah'ın ismi anılan şeyleri yemiyorsunuz? Gerçekten çoğu, bir ilim olmaksızın kendi heva (istek ve tutku)larıyla (kimilerini) saptırıyorlar. Şüphesiz, senin Rabbin haddi aşanları en iyi bilendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah zorunluluk halleri dışında size haram olan şeyleri ayrı ayrı açıklamış olduğu halde üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmış olanlardan niçin yemeyeceksiniz? Pek çokları bilgisizce arzularına uyarak başkalarını saptırmaktadırlar. Şüphesiz ki Rabbin, sınırı aşanları en iyi bilendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Size ne oluyor ki, Allah size darda kalmanızın dışında, haram olanları genişçe anlatmışken adının üzerine anıldığı şeyden yemiyorsunuz? Doğrusu çoğunluk, heva ve heveslerine uyarak, bilmeden sapıtıyorlar. Aşırı gidenleri en iyi bilen Rabbindir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, yemek zorunda kaldıklarınız dışında size neleri haram kıldığını tek tek açıklamışken, üzerine adının anıldığı hayvanları yememenizin sebebi nedir. Gerçekten birçokları nefislerinin arzularına uyarak bilmeden (halkı) saptırıyorlar. Şüphesiz senin Rabbin, haddi aşanları çok iyi bilir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Üzerine Allah'ın adı anılıp kesilenden yememenize sebep ne? Oysa Allah, çaresiz yemek zorunda kaldığınız dışında, haram kıldığı şeyleri size açıklamıştır. Doğrusu bir çokları bilgisizce kendi kötü arzularına uyarak saptırıyorlar. Muhakkak ki Rabbin haddi aşanları çok iyi bilir. Edip Yüksel Meali Size ne oluyor ki, üzerinde ALLAH'ın ismi anılanlardan yemiyorsunuz? Halbuki zorunlu haller haricinde size yasaklananları detayıyla size açıklamış bulunuyor. Birçokları, bilgiye dayanmayan kişisel görüşleriyle halkı saptırıyor. Rabbin sınırı aşanları en iyi bilendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O, size, çaresiz kaldığınız haller dışında, yasakladığı şeylerin tümünü ayrıntılı olarak bildirmişken, üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmış olanlardan niye yemeyeceksiniz? Evet, birçokları bildiklerinden değil, yalnızca çarpık arzularıyla insanları sapıklığa düşürüyorlar. Şüphesiz o ölçüyü aşanları en iyi bilen Rabbindir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) O size muztarr olduklarınız müstesna olmak üzere harâm kıldığı neler ise ayrı ayrı bildirmiş iken üzerlerine Allâh ismi anılmış olanlardan neye yimeyeceksiniz? Evet bir çokları bildiklerinden değil, mücerred hevâlariyle halkı behemehal dalâlete düşürüyorlar, şüphesiz ki rabbındır o mütecavizleri en ziyade bilen Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Size ne var ki, üzerine Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi zikredilmiş olanı yemeyesiniz. Ve muhakkak size haram olan şeyler mufassalan bildirilmiştir. Ancak kendisine muzdar kaldığınız şey müstesna. Ve şüphe yok ki birçokları bilmeksizin kendi hevâlarıyla (halkı) dalâlete düşürürler. Senin Rabbin ise muhakkak ki, mütecavizleri en ziyâde bilendir. Muhammed Esed Ve Allah mecbur kaldığınız durumlar dışında (yemenizi) yasakladığı şeyleri size ayrıntılı olarak açıklamışken üzerinde Onun adının anıldığı şeyleri neden yemiyorsunuz? Ama bakın, (bu tür konularda) birçok insan diğerlerini (hiçbir gerçek) bilgiye dayanmaksızın, kendi temelsiz görüşleriyle saptırmaktadır. Şüphe yok ki senin Rabbin hak ve adalet sınırlarını aşanlardan tam olarak haberdardır. Suat Yıldırım Kesilirken üzerlerine Allah’ın adı anılmış olan hayvanların etlerinden niçin yemeyecek mişsiniz?O, zaten size haram kıldığı etleri açıkça bildirmiştir; ancak çaresiz kalıp da zaruret mikdarı yemeniz müstesnadır. Evet birçokları, bildiklerinden değil, sırf heva ve hevesleriyle halkı saptırıyorlar. Muhakkak ki Rabbin haddi aşanları pek iyi bilmektedir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Üzerine Allâh'ın adı anılmış olanlardan niçin yemeyesiniz? Çaresiz yemek zorunda kaldıklarınız dışında, size harâm kıldığı şeyleri (Allâh) size açıklamıştır. Doğrusu birçokları, bilmeden keyiflerine uyarak halkı şaşırtıyorlar. Muhakkak ki Rabbin, (evet) O, sınırı aşanları çok iyi bilir. Şaban Piriş Meali Bir zorunluluk dışında neyin haram olduğunu size açıklamışken, size ne oluyor da Allah adı anılandan yemiyorsunuz? Bir çokları, bildiklerinden değil heveslerine uyarak saptırıyorlar. Şüphesiz Rabbin, ölçüyü aşanları en iyi bilendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmış olan şeylerden ne diye yemeyeceksiniz? Zarurete düştüğünüz haller dışında size neyi haram ettiğini Allah açıkça size bildirmiştir. Fakat çokları, birşey bilmedikleri halde, kendi hevesleriyle insanları saptırıyorlar. Rabbin ise haddi aşanları pek iyi bilir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Size ne oluyor da üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmış olanlardan yemiyorsunuz? Zorda kalışınız dışında üzerinize haram kıldığını bizzat kendisi size ayrıntılı olarak açıklamıştır. Birçokları ilimsiz bir biçimde kendi keyiflerine uyarak halkı şaşırtıyorlar. Hiç kuşkusuz, senin Rabbin sınır tanımaz azgınları çok iyi bilmektedir. Yusuf Ali (English) Why should ye not eat of (meats) on which Allah's name hath been pronounced, when He hath explained to you in detail what is forbidden to you - except under compulsion of necessity? But many do mislead (men) by their low desires without knowledge. Thy Lord knoweth best those who transgress. M. Pickthall (English) How should ye not eat of that over which the name of Allah hath been mentioned, when He hath explained unto you that which is forbidden unto you, unless ye are compelled thereto. But lo! many are led astray by their own lusts through ignorance. Lo! thy Lord, He is best aware of the transgressors. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve Allah mecbur kaldığınız durumlar dışında (yemenizi) yasakladığı şeyleri size ayrıntılı olarak açıklamışken üzerinde O'nun adının anıldığı şeyleri neden yemiyorsunuz? Ama bakın, tür konularda birçok insan diğerlerini gerçek bilgiye dayanmaksızın, kendi temelsiz görüşleriyle saptırmaktadır. Şüphe yok ki senin Rabbin hak ve adalet sınırlarını aşanlardan tam olarak haberdardır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 119. Size ne oluyor ki, üzerine Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi zikredilmiş olanı yemeyesiniz. Ve muhakkak size haram olan şeyler ayrıntılı olarak bildirilmiştir. Ancak kendisine mecbur kaldığınız şey müstesna. Ve şüphe yok ki birçokları bilmeksizin kendi arzularıyla -halkı- sapıklığa düşürürler. Senin Rab'bin ise muhakkak ki, haddi aşanları en iyi bilendir. 119. Ey mü'minler (Size ne oluyor ki) Ne gibi bir maksattan dolayı olabilir ki, (üzerine Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi zikredilmiş olanı) öyle usulü dairesinde kesilmiş, yiyilmesi caiz bir hayvanın etini (yemeyesiniz?) bundan kaçınmanızı gerektiren birşey yoktur. (Ve muhakkak size haram olan şeyler) Kur'an-ı Kerim'de (ayrıntılı olarak bildirilmişti Bu cümleden olarak: Size haram kılındı. (Maide, 5/3) ve = De ki: Bana vahyolunanda Le|... Hariç haram kılınmış birşey bulamıyorum. (En'âm, 6/145) âyetler bunu bildirmektedir. (Ancak kendisine mecbur kaldığınız) Hayatınızı kurtarmak için başka bir yiyecek bulamadığınız (şey müstesna.) bu da o öyle bir zamret halinde helâldir, hayatınızı kurtaracak miktar ondan istifâde edebilirsiniz. (Ve şüphe yok ki) O dinsizlerden Emribnil Lühay ve arkadaşları gibi (birçokları bilmeksizin) vahye dayanan yüce bir şeriatten istifâde etmeksizin (kendi arzularıyle) kendi nefislerinin eğilimlerine tâbi olarak helâl olanları haram, haram olanları da helâl saymak suretiyle (-halkı- sapıklığa düşürürler.) artık öyle arzularına uyanların sözlerine kıymet verilebilir mi?. Resulüm!. (Senin Rabbin ise muhakkak ki, haddi aşanları) hakkı bırakıp bâtıla yönelenler!, helâli haram, haramı helâl kabul edenleri (en iyi bilendir.) binaenaleyh onlar kendi yakalarını ilâhî azabın kahredici pençesinden elbette kurtaramayacaklardır.